


Fareeha, my love

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/F, Letters, POV First Person, Past Tense, venting. this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: A letter from Angela to Fareeha





	Fareeha, my love

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Overwatch. All rights to the game and its characters belong to Blizzard.
> 
> so i was depressed and slightly buzzed on smirnoff ice when i drafted this and after approximately 8 seconds of editing i've decided to dump it here bc if i don't then it'll just gather dust in my google drive. please be impressed by my ability to use metaphors

 Fareeha, my love,

 

You waltzed into my life as if it had been your domain all along, and loving you was far too easy. From the moment I met you I was enamored. You were a match in a wet cave with all odds against you, yet you grew into a blazing fire that cast light where shadows had long lived.

 

In the beginning your presence was that of a summer rain; unpredictable and short-lasting, yet warm and comforting. Though I was infatuated, you were the one in control. It was up to you how things would go, and by the grace of G-d there was something that kept you coming back for more. I may never know what magnetized you to me, but your enchantment lit a spark in my soul. 

 

To me, you were closer to divinity than I’d ever known. With the gentleness of an angel and the charm of an imp, you tunneled your way beneath the walls I had spent so long procuring, and I couldn’t even be upset. Like a snake charmer you drew me from the earth and right into your palms, and I scarcely had the sense to be afraid.

 

Oh, Fareeha. We were doomed from the start, weren’t we?

 

To quote the words of a wise woman i once knew, our ships passed too late in the night for either of them to change course. Or rather, my ship is nearing the end of its voyage while yours is still destined for great places. You have many journeys ahead of you, and I do not wish to encumber you. May your future quests be bountiful without me.

 

I’m sorry, my love.

     - A. Z.

**Author's Note:**

> angela ziegler is jewish, fight me on this
> 
> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
